Secrets, Secrets are No Fun
by GGluvr1987
Summary: No one knows that they are together. Even they aren't sure if they are. Take one stubborn Rory and an impatient Tristan and what do you get? A dramatic TRORY
1. This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that involves Gilmore Girls.

I remember the first time that I laid eyes on her. It was hard not to notice her blue doe-like eyes in the mass of familiar faces. The minute I saw her I thought I had her pegged. One look and I could tell that she wasn't just an everyday Mary, but something entirely different. Innocence radiated from her eyes all the way down to her carefully crossed legs. Crossed legs telling me and every other guy that they better keep walking. But of course, I just couldn't resist myself.

"_Looks like we've got ourselves a Mary."_

The minute I heard him, I knew that he would be trouble. Mom had always warned me about guys like him. The rich, cocky ones that think they are entitled to whatever they want, no matter who they hurt in the process. I didn't even have to turn around to tell that he was smirking; I could hear it in his confident voice. I told myself to just focus forward and ignore him. He would eventually get bored and move on to his next victim. Too bad for me, however, was that he had no intention of forgoing his goal. I was someone, that for some reason, he just couldn't ignore.

"Tristan, seriously, I have to go now." Rory said, pushing him roughly on the chest.

Tristan smirked and leaned forward, stopping only inches away from her lips. "Oh, come on now, Mary."

Rory stepped back and gave him a teasingly sweet smile. "See you later."

Tristan stood staring after her in surprise and just as she neared the door, he shouted, "I'm getting sick of this Rory!"

Rory didn't answer him and continued until she was out of the school. She made her way to her newly acquired car courtesy of her grandparents. She had fought them tooth and nail about it, but finally gave in. Tristan, of course, was thrilled that she now had a car. That meant that he got to spend more time with her. She got in and rested her head on the steering wheel, sighing loudly. Tristan was getting sick of this, and so was she.

"What are you doing here?" Rory whispered.

Tristan, who was standing outside her window, whispered back, "I just had to see you."

"Tristan, you know that you shouldn't be here. Now leave before someone sees you."

Tristan growled in frustration and said, "Just let me in, Rory."

Rory thought for a moment and finally said, "Fine, hurry up." Tristan crawled through the open window and moved to sit on her bed. Rory closed the window and looked around suspiciously. Satisfied that no one had seen, she joined Tristan on the bed.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You know what's up, Rory. This is total bullshit." Tristan's eyes were gray with anger as he stared at her. Rory knew that this was bound to happen, she just didn't think that it would come so soon.

"Tristan, I don't know what you want me to do." Rory said in a quiet voice. They both knew that she was lying.

Tristan shook his head and said, "There is a simple solution to this Ror. If you don't do it, then I will."

"Wait, you and I both agreed that it would never have to come to that. This wasn't even supposed to happen."

Tristan snorted and said, "Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so great."

Rory crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Oh, don't act like you care."

Tristan stood and walked across the room, glaring at her. "You know that I do. Just tell him and then we can finally be together."

"How do I know that you won't get bored of me? That this whole thing just hasn't been about you getting your unattainable conquest?" Rory asked, searching his eyes.

Tristan walked over and kneeled in front of her, gently taking her face in his hand and looking into her eyes. "Rory, you know that it's not like that. It may have started that way, but this thing we have, it's real. I can't believe that you would doubt that."

"Exactly, Tristan. Just think about everything that has happened. Does this really seem like a functional relationship to you?"

Rory stared into his eyes that were a mere inch away from her face. Those clear blue eyes that always amazed her; she had never seen eyes that could change to so many different shades. Right now, they were her favorite shade: the light blue that made her feel warm and safe all over. But, they weren't always this way; they could be so mischievous and so dark. She can still remember the precise shade they were when it had happened.

"_Why don't you go bother somebody else for a change, huh?" Rory asked, quickly walking to her locker and away from him._

_Tristan fell right into step with her and said, "Because you and I both know that you don't want me to." He shot her a smirk that made her want to smack him. That stupid smirk that had been haunting her for the entire semester that she had been there. _

_Rory twirled the combination on her lock as Tristan leaned cockily against a neighboring locker. "Oh no, you've discovered my dirty little secret," she deadpanned. _

"_You can act like you don't, but you know we both want the same thing." Tristan whispered roughly into her ear._

_Rory shuddered slightly at the goose bumps that had risen on her skin. No matter how many times she tried, she could never properly fight back when Tristan got that close to her. She slammed her locker shut and turned around, coming face to face with a pair of dark blue eyes that were full of amusement and desire. "And what is it that you seem to think that I want?"_

_Tristan reached forward and pulled her face roughly to his, meeting his eager lips to her still ones. He continued his motions until he felt her give in and move her own lips against his. He smiled against her lips as he felt her open her mouth to let him in, which he did gladly. After a few more seconds, Rory pulled back, breathing hard and staring at him. She did the first thing that came to her mind, which was to slap him and turn and run. Tristan wasn't willing to give up so easily, however, and he ran after her and stopped her in the courtyard._

_He grabbed her arm and said, "What the hell was that for?"_

"_You… you kissed me!" Rory shouted._

"_Um, yeah, and you kissed me back!" He said in a loud, defensive tone._

_Rory turned and began walking once again. "That was a mistake." She shot Tristan a look over her shoulder and upon seeing his confused expression, added, "And it will never happen again." She picked up her pace and kept walking until she was sure that he was no longer following. _

_Tristan remained in the same spot, staring at the spot she had once occupied. "Oh, it'll happen again. I'll make sure of that." _

**So, here is the start of a new story. I hope that no one is too confused, but you are supposed to be a little unsure of what is going on. Please review and let me know what you think! It would be greatly appreciated! Thanks so much for reading :)**


	2. A New Kind of Sixth Sense

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that involves Gilmore Girls.

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews, they were really very encouraging. I hope you continue to read and review!**

I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to kiss me. But, that was Tristan for you. Just doing whatever pops into his head, not even bothering to think first. He had more nerve and cocky arrogance than anyone I had ever met. The funny thing is that it was supposed to repulse me, but no matter how hard I fought it, I couldn't seem to resist him.

"_That was a mistake. And it will never happen again."_

Mistake my ass. Even the perfect Rory Gilmore couldn't deny the passion she felt during that kiss. Don't get me wrong, she did try to deny it. And as much as it annoyed me, it also exhilarated me. I enjoyed watching her squirm at the very sight of me until she couldn't fight it any longer. And that is when things always got interesting.

"Okay, so this may not be your everyday relationship, but who ever said that those were any fun?" Tristan asked.

Rory ran her hand through her hair in frustration and said, "Tristan, I have a normal, everyday relationship now. Is this thing between you and me really worth risking it?"

Tristan's eyes darkened in anger and he shot up from his seat on the bed. "Don't give me that shit, Rory. If your relationship with Jess is so god damn special, why the hell have you been messing around with me?"

_Rory cautiously made her way to her locker, hoping she wouldn't see him standing there. She sighed in relief at the lack of his presence and went about getting her books. A minute later, she groaned when she sensed his presence next to her. "Tristan, just go away."_

"_Interesting." Tristan said slowly._

_Rory slammed her locker shut and turned towards him. "What?"_

_Tristan smirked and said, "Oh, just the fact that you could tell without looking that it was me. That's what I like to call a special connection."_

"_No, I just know when assholes are near. Call it a sixth sense." Rory shrugged her backpack on her shoulders and began walking towards her first class. She was not at all surprised when she heard his footsteps closing following behind her._

"_You know Mary, I have a sixth sense of my own." Rory didn't respond and continued walking._

_Tristan took a few large steps and grabbed her arm so that she stopped and he was standing in front of her. "I have the ability to sense attraction. And let me tell ya, there are all kinds of things radiating from you."_

_Rory glared at him and then motioned for him to come closer. Tristan leaned forward and Rory whispered in his ear seductively, "Can I tell you a secret?"_

_Tristan swallowed hard and said, "Yeah?"_

_Rory smiled and said, "I have a boyfriend whom I just got done seeing. Maybe that's where you're sensing all those things coming from."_

_Before Tristan could respond, she stepped back and said, "Bye."_

_Tristan was more than a little surprised; he was almost positive that Rory and the bagboy were done. There was no way that she could have found a replacement in such a short time. He shook his head in frustration as he watched her disappear down the hallway. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought._

"You know that I care about Jess! I don't want to hurt him Tristan!" Rory shouted.

Tristan bit back his own urge to shout and said, "You can't always please everyone, Rory. Sooner or later you're going to have to do something for yourself."

"And what makes you think that being with you is what I want?" Rory asked, turning away so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

After a long pause, Tristan said, "I know what you want, Rory. But, I'm not going to stick around and watch you figure it out."

"_Wow, you just don't give up, do you?" Rory said as Tristan sat next to her at her bus stop._

"_You can say whatever you want Mary, but no one just kisses someone like that and has no feelings about it. There's something between us, and you know it."_

"_Alright, I'm going to tell you this once and then you are going to leave me alone." Tristan just nodded and waited for her to continue. "Jess and I had a fight that day and I was just really mad. I guess I was trying to get back at him."_

"_Back at him for what?" Tristan asked, intrigued._

"_If you must know, I had caught him kissing another girl. It wasn't that big of deal and we're fine now. I'm sorry that I used you to make myself feel better." Rory looked at Tristan, expecting some insensitive remark, but only saw him staring straight at her. _

"_If it made you feel better, what makes you think that it wasn't for a reason?" Tristan asked._

"_Well, I just…" Rory paused and didn't know what to say. "It didn't mean anything. It can't."_

_Tristan couldn't help but be happy at her uneasiness. It meant that she didn't have a real response to his question. "Well maybe it didn't mean anything, but I could tell that you enjoyed it. I know that I did."_

"_Was the me hitting you part not clear enough? I don't think that shouts enjoyment." Rory huffed, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Tristan watched as she pouted, biting her lip. He so badly wanted to take that bottom lip of hers between his own. He knew that he was risking a beating, but he couldn't help himself any longer. He leaned forward and kissed her, sucking her bottom lip. Rory let the kiss last for a minute or so, before she realized what she was doing and gave his chest a hard shove. "Tristan! What do I have to do to make you stop kissing me?"_

_Tristan shrugged and said, "Convince me that you don't feel anything when I kiss you. And as of now, I am definitely not convinced."_

_Rory's bus pulled up and she grabbed her bag and stood. Before walking towards the entrance, she gave Tristan a small smack on the back of his head. Tristan smirked and rubbed his head as he watched her climb into the bus. As it pulled away, he sat reveling in what had just happened. There was no way he was giving up after that kiss; it was even better than the first, which at the time, he had thought was his best kiss ever. _

Rory watched as Tristan climbed out of her window and into his BMW. She had never expected Tristan to behave like this. He wasn't supposed to care that she had a boyfriend; he was supposed to enjoy the fact that he was "corrupting his little Mary." He wasn't supposed to act hurt when she told him that she cared about Jess. That wasn't the Tristan that she thought that she knew.

Tristan roared out of the Gilmore driveway, not at all caring that he was drawing attention to himself. He wanted all of Stars Hollow to know that their little princess wasn't even close to perfect. That Rory Gilmore was cheating on her boyfriend with a boy that her mother would hate even more than Jess. Most of all, he wanted Rory to know that it was okay for her to not be perfect. That he was far from it, but he still hoped that what he had to offer was good enough for her.

"_Hey," Jess said as Rory walked off the bus._

_Rory mustered a smile and repeated, "Hey."_

_Jess leaned forward for a kiss and after only a short while, Rory pulled back, ending the kiss long before Jess would have preferred._

"_Something wrong?" He asked, confused._

_Rory shook her head and said, "No, I just had a really weird day. I think I'm just going to go home."_

_Jess nodded mutely as Rory gave him a quick peck goodbye and headed home. He watched with a worried expression on his face as she disappeared down the street. _

"I love Jess, right?" Rory asked to herself for what seemed like the millionth time. She sat in the dark, still staring at the window that Tristan had gone through hours ago.

"But how come I don't feel anything when I kiss him anymore?" She sighed and fell back against her pillows. "Tristan, that's why."

**So, what did you think? Is anyone surprised that it was Jess and not Dean? Now, before you throw rocks at me, I definitely love Jess and hate Dean, but this is something a little different for me. It actually encouraged me when I got a suggestion of making it Jess, because I knew I wasn't alone! Anyways, please review and let me know what you thought!**


	3. How's This for Convincing?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that involves Gilmore Girls.

**Wow, guys, your reviews were SO amazing! So, a huge thanks to all of you! I hope that you enjoy the next chapter!**

Even back then, Tristan always seemed to know what I wanted. I could fight it and deny it as much as I wanted, but in the end, he was always right. Maybe that's what scares me so much. He knew about Jess, but he also could feel something in that kiss that told him all he ever needed to know. And if I could just be honest with myself, I felt something too. Not just when I was kissing Tristan, but when I was kissing Jess.

"_Convince me that you don't feel anything when I kiss you."_

She has yet to be able to convince me. That's why I keep putting myself through all this. I have enough pride to back away when I know I'm not wanted. But I know that Rory wants me. She wants me more than she has ever wanted Jess. I just don't know why she can't realize it. Why is she fighting so hard for them to be together? Jess pretends to know her like I do, but he doesn't even come close. Sure, he reads the same books and listens to the same music, but he has no idea when it comes to Rory's heart.

"I haven't seen you and loverboy together in…" Paris looked at her watch and said, "At least 48 hours. Wow, that's got to be some kind of record."

Rory sighed and said, "Will you just mind your own god damn business, Paris?"

Paris smirked and walked off as Rory continued with her books in her locker. She should have known better; she never should have been seen in public, let alone Chilton, with Tristan. Now it was everyone's business and that definitely wasn't something that you wanted when you had a boyfriend.

She shut her locker and looked around for Tristan. It was weird to not have him leaning against the locker next to hers, offering sarcastic comments and trying to kiss her.

"_Are you ready to convince me yet?"_

_Rory turned around from her open locker and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Tristan." Rory gave him an innocent look and continued loading her backpack._

"_Oh, you know." Tristan smirked and purposely let her see him give her a once over._

"_Uh, will you just leave me alone please?" Rory sighed and slammed her locker, knowing very well that Tristan would be following her. _

"_Not possible." Tristan said as she walked away. Rory continued walking, counting the seconds until he would be at her side. After several seconds and no appearance or sound from Tristan, Rory looked over her shoulder, only to find Tristan gone. That definitely wasn't what she had expected; and she had to admit that she was disappointed. _

_Rory sat at a table in the library as she prepared to do her history project during her study hall. After narrowing down what she was going to be researching, she made her way to the stacks of the library in search of a book. She had always hated the stacks because they were dark and dusty, so she avoided them at all costs. She slowly made her way down the rows of books and screamed when she felt someone grab her arm._

_Tristan placed his hand over her mouth and said, "Shh, Mary. You don't want the librarian to come over, do you?"_

_Rory ripped Tristan's hand away and said, "Actually, yes. That's exactly what I want to happen."_

_Tristan took a step towards her, causing her to step back until she was against the books behind her. He placed one hand on each side of her, trapping her. Rory's breath quickened and she felt goosebumps raise on her arms as Tristan spoke closely to her ear, "Scared Mary?"_

_Rory swallowed hard and said, "Of you, yes?"_

_Tristan smirked and said, "Oh, you're not afraid of me. You're just afraid of the way I make you feel."_

"_Oh, and how's that?"_

"_Uneasy at the fact that I want you and you want me." Tristan licked his lips and watched as Rory shuddered._

_Rory blushed and said, "I do NOT want you, Tristan."_

"_Oh, I know you do. Besides, you still have to convince me, remember?" Tristan smiled at Rory's wide eyes. He could tell that she was fighting it; she was starting to squirm underneath him._

"_So, if I kiss you just once, I can convince you to leave me alone?" Rory said in a low voice._

"_You can try." Tristan didn't wait for her to answer and leaned down and kissed her passionately. He could feel her try to hold back and be still, so he lined her lips with his tongue and felt as her mouth practically melted open for him. He couldn't help but be surprised as he felt her tongue battling his and her hand grabbing the back of his neck and bringing him even closer. Tristan moved his hands from beside her to a firm hold on her waist. When he couldn't hold out any longer, he pulled back breathlessly and said, "You've convinced me."_

_Rory looked at him shocked and hurt and said, "I have?"_

_Tristan smirked and said, "Yeah, I'm convinced that you want me."_

Rory walked to the library during study hall and couldn't get the memory of that day out of her head. She sat at her usual table and did her best to study when all she wanted to do was find Tristan and drag him over to the stacks.

Tristan sat across the library, watching as Rory made a weak attempt to look as if she was busy studying. He knew exactly what she was thinking of and his own memory of it made it extremely difficult for him to maintain his resolve. There was no way that he was going to give in to her; he was done chasing her and getting strung along. If Rory wanted him, she was going to have to tell him that.

Rory gave up on the page that she was staring at and threw her pen down. She put her head to her hand in frustration and caught sight of Tristan out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be actually studying, which drove Rory crazy. He never studied; she was always trying to get him to, but he always had other things on his mind. She couldn't believe that he was over there reading while she was sitting here going out of her mind. She knew that he had seen her. How could he not? She was in the library everyday during study hall and he knew that. She sighed and went back to the page that she had already read three times and tried to concentrate. After another five minutes of staring at the same word, she shut the book and stood.

Tristan watched in amusement as Rory seemed to slowly look more agitated. He knew that he was bothering her to no end. He enjoyed it; finally she could see what it felt like to be in his shoes. When he saw her stand, leaving all of her things laid out on the table, he knew exactly where she was going. He waited a few minutes just to really drive her crazy, and then slowly walked over to the stacks. He felt her grab his arm and roughly pull him against her, feverishly taking his lips in her own. He smiled into the kiss and pushed her against the books, tangling his hands through her hair. Rory begged entrance into his mouth and Tristan refused to let her in. Rory pulled back in annoyance and said, "Tristan, please."

Tristan breathed heavily and said, "Please, what, Ror?"

"You know." She said, annoyed that he was taking advantage of the situation and making her beg.

Tristan released his grip from where his hands had found their way onto her hips and said, "Well, I thought I did, but now, I'm just not so sure."

Rory sighed in frustration and said, "Fine, you want me to say it, Tristan? I want you."

Tristan smiled and said, "That's all you had to say." He pulled her head to his and kissed her passionately, this time forcing his way into her mouth. She didn't object and their tongues battled as they grabbed at each other. They continued this way until the bell rang, forcing them to pull apart.

"I'm coming to see you after school." Tristan said as he fixed his tie.

Rory nodded and said, "Okay, see you later." She smiled at him and walked towards her table to gather her things.

_Rory sat on her bed, trying to study when she heard the sound of gravel under tires. She stood and looked out the window, shocked to see Tristan getting out of his car and headed her way. Rory looked down self-consciously at the shorts and tank top that she was wearing, but decided she didn't have time to change. A moment later, Tristan peeked his head in front of the window and knocked. Rory opened it and stepped back as he crawled in. _

"_What are you doing here?" Rory asked, hugging her arms nervously._

"_I thought we'd established that you want me?" Tristan asked and moved to sit on her book filled bed._

"_Maybe, but that doesn't mean that you show up here. I told you that I have a boyfriend. In a town that can spread gossip in less than twenty minutes." Rory said in a hushed, hurried voice._

_Tristan looked up at her and said, "You know Mary, I thought I loved you in the uniform. But this look works rather nicely also."_

"_Tristan, seriously. You can't be here. I need some time to figure all this out."_

_Tristan ran a hand through his hair and stood. "Fine, just don't take too much time." He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss and Rory gave him a push towards the window._

Rory sat on the floor, leaning against the end of her bed. The cordless phone lay in her hands, and she was staring down at it. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Jess said he was going to be there any minute, and she knew Tristan was going to pop up any second also. Was this really it? Was it really the time that Jess would find out about them? And more importantly, did she really want him to find out about them?

"_Hey Ror, who was in that car that just pulled away?" Jess asked as he walked through the kitchen door._

_Rory silently panicked and said, "Oh, that was just someone from school that I have to do a project with."_

_Jess studied her face for a moment and could tell that she was very nervous. She was playing with her hands and giving him an odd smile. "Project, huh?"_

"_Jess, what?"_

"_Oh, nothing. I just thought that my girlfriend would tell me about a project that she is doing with some guy." _

_Rory glared at him and said, "Geeze, Jess, don't even start with me. What ever made you think that you couldn't trust ME in this relationship?"_

_Jess held up his hands and said, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."_

"He's had to suspect. There have been so many close calls." Rory didn't know how this was going to go. She knew that she had over-used the fact that Jess had cheated on her to cover for her own indiscretions. She also knew that Jess had picked up on it; he may know that something is wrong, but I don't think he really knows how awful I have been.

**So, what did you think? A good amount of Tristan/Rory moments in this chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	4. Two Cheaters is Too Much

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that involves Gilmore Girls.

**Once again, thanks so much for the reviews. They really help my incredibly lazy self to write. So please keep them up and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

He was never able to really figure out what was going on. I was able to turn around the cheating issue and every time he'd come close to asking me, I would throw it in his face. I never would have thought that I would be so relieved to have him cheat on me. If he hadn't, I know that I would have confessed. Jess may not be the model boyfriend, but he did have an uncanny way of getting inside my head. He was able to make me do things. But, so was Tristan. He made it so that I wanted him so badly that I couldn't think straight until I had him. Problem was, however, that I wasn't the heart breaking type. And now I had two resting in my hands.

"_I told you that I have a boyfriend."_

She tried so hard to push me away and go back to Jess. She was, after all, my Mary and I would expect nothing less. Luckily for me, though, she finally couldn't deny what she felt when we kissed. I wish I could say that this was the end of it and we lived happily ever after and all that bullshit. But, when you're dealing with a Gilmore things are never that simple. Yes, she wanted me but she still insisted on hiding me from Stars Hollow, and more importantly, Jess. It finally came time for me to make her realize how much she would miss me when I was gone. Just as she couldn't take it any longer, I gave her what she wanted and she caved. Now all there was to do was to get rid of Jess. Well… easier said than done.

"Hey," Jess said as he walked up and saw Rory sitting on the porch.

Rory smiled tightly and said, "Hey."

Jess leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and sat next to her. Rory waited in silence for him to say something, all the while keeping her ears tuned to the sound of Tristan's car pulling up. "Your mom home?" Jess asked.

"No, why?" Rory asked. She couldn't help but wish that Lorelai was there. She definitely needed someone to help her through this. But then she remembered that Lorelai didn't even know about Tristan and she would be crushed when she found out that Rory was keeping this from her.

Jess stood and held his hand out for Rory to grab. She took it and he pulled her to her feet, saying, "Come on."

Rory stole a quick glance towards the driveway and followed Jess inside. Jess plopped down on the couch and Rory tentatively did the same. He gently grabbed her face and brought her lips to his. Rory's body tensed as Jess kissed her, his tongue parting her lips. Not knowing what else to do, Rory allowed him entrance and they continued kissing. It was when Jess began lying them down that she gave his chest a push and said, "Jess, wait."

Jess sighed and said, "Going too fast?" He was definitely getting a little tired of Rory's boundaries. He was trying to be patient, but he just couldn't understand why she insisted on keeping their relationship on such a PG level.

"No, um yes…" Rory started nervously. She knew that she should just tell him and now was the best time. Tristan would be there soon and it would definitely make matters worse if he was there.

Jess gave her a smirk to show her that things were okay and watched her in silence. He didn't want her to think that he was pressuring her. "It's okay, Ror."

"No, Jess, it's not."

"_God, how much time do you need, Rory?" Tristan asked, running his hand through his hair in frustration._

_Rory sighed and said, "Do you think this is easy for me? I have a boyfriend and I'm making out with you in the library. That's not something I'm used to, okay?"_

_Tristan stepped towards her and bent down so his face was in front of hers. He smiled and gently kissed her, pulling back and resting his forehead on hers. "I know Mare, I'm sorry. I just want you all to myself."_

"_Why do you make it so hard for me to hate you?" Rory whispered as she played with a strand of his blonde hair._

_Tristan smirked and said, "I can't help it if you find me irresistible." He took her lips once again, this time not nearly as gently. He ran his hands through her hair as he brought her as close to him as possible. Rory let out the slightest moan, and that only encourage Tristan further. He grabbed her waist and pushed her until her back was against the Franklin's bulletin board. Not waiting for permission, he pushed his tongue through her lips and moaned as her own tongue fought against his. Finally, Tristan pulled back and looked at her breathlessly._

"_Does he make you feel like this? If not, I don't know why you're fighting it." Rory looked at Tristan, his eyes full of lust and his lips bruised. At that moment, she thought of how when she kissed Jess, his eyes always seemed to be wanting, but she can't remember the last time she wanted him back. She was never able to bring herself to go very far with Jess. She had already done things with Tristan that she never thought she could do. _

_Rory gave him a light push to keep him at a respectable distance. She threw her hands up in the air in frustration and said, "Why is it that when I'm with Jess I'm constantly aware of where his hands are and what he's doing, but with you, I just let go?"_

"_That right there, Mary, is your answer. You have no reason to be fighting this."_

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"Everything is not okay… with us. It hasn't been for a while now." Rory stated in a calm voice. She refused to look him in the eye, because she couldn't stand to see his reaction.

"You said you forgave me for Shane, but you didn't though, huh? God, I wish you would stop using this against me!" Jess stood and looked at Rory who winced from both his loud voice and what he was saying. He really had no idea.

Rory jumped up from the couch and couldn't help but be angry that he thought she was so unforgiving. Just as she opened her mouth to shout at him, she shut it when she realized that she had no right to be mad at him. She wasn't unforgiving, she was cheating. She had to stop looking for ways to justify what she was doing. "Jess, this isn't about Shane! This is about Tristan!"

Jess stared at her, his shoulders tensing at the sound of another guy's name. "Who the hell is Tristan?"

"I am." Tristan appeared in the doorway, looking like he was going to pummel Jess. Jess looked exactly the same.

Rory ran so that she stood between the two boys and said, "Tristan, I think you should go outside."

"Oh, no, I want to see what this prep has to say." Jess said, taking an angry step towards Tristan. Tristan stepped towards Jess, clenching his fists. Rory quickly put a hand on each boy's chest and held them apart.

"Jess, I'm the one you should be talking to." Rory said, looking to Tristan to back off. Tristan raised his hands in surrender and watched as Jess and Rory went outside.

As soon as the door shut, Jess shouted, "What the hell is going on Rory?"

Rory shuffled her feet and looked at the ground. "Tristan and I have been… I don't know why… But I really like him. I'm so sorry, Jess."

Jess shook his head and said, "So after all the crap you gave me over Shane, you go out and screw some asshole. Real nice, Rory."

"I didn't screw him, Jess! I didn't mean for this to happen, but I can't help the way I feel."

"After everything I went through to get you from Dean, you really think I'm going to lose you to this guy?" Jess asked, pointing towards the house.

"Jess, you don't have a choice. I pick Tristan." Rory said quietly.

"This isn't you, Rory. I know it." Jess stared her hard in the eyes and then walked down the steps and away from the house. Rory sunk to the ground, clutching her head in her hands. There was a time when she thought that Jess knew her better than anyone. Now, she had no idea what she knew anymore.

"_I have to ask you this again, Tristan, and I want the truth." Rory started, giving him a look that stopped him in his tracks. There was no doubt in his mind that she was about to ask him the question._

"_Okay."_

"_If I really do this, are you worth the risk? Are you going to get sick of me as soon as the chase is gone?" Rory needed to know that he was going to stick by her. She needed to know that Tristan actually cared for her._

_Tristan looked in Rory's eyes and he saw sadness and fear. He walked towards her and wrapped her into a hug. He held her as she began to cry, her emotions finally taking control. He stroked her hair and placed his head on her shoulder, whispering, "Rory, I promise that I will do everything I can to not disappoint you. You aren't just some chase for me. If you let me, I could love you more than anyone."_

_Rory smiled and sniffed before she said, "I think that is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard, but okay."_

_Tristan pulled back and smirked at her. "Just kiss me Mary."_

Rory slowly walked back into the house, finding Tristan sitting on the couch, staring at the wall silently. "Hey, he's gone."

Tristan immediately came out of his daze and said, "Gone, like for good?" He looked at her hopefully, waiting to hear her say that she was finally his.

"Well, I don't think Jess is willing to go that easily, but he's definitely not my boyfriend anymore, if that's what you mean."

Tristan jumped up from the couch and hugged her, twirling her around the room. He placed her back on her feet and smiled brightly at her. "Finally," he said.

Rory smiled and pulled him towards her, taking his lips in a passionate, finally guilt-free kiss. She sighed in happiness as she was able to completely lose herself and not have a voice in the back of her head scolding her. Tristan smiled into her lips, overjoyed at the fact that Rory was finally his. They parted only for a second to breathe, and then continued kissing until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Rory, what's going on here?"

They pulled apart and Rory wiped her mouth guiltily. "Um, hi mom, it's kind of a long story…"

**So, what did you think? I think I've decided that I should have held out longer on the Jess breakup. I hope you didn't hate this. I'm not really sure if there is a whole lot more to go for this. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Definitely Worth It All

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that involves Gilmore Girls.

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad that you guys are still enjoying this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Jess was the bad boy of Stars Hollow and Tristan was the resident bad ass of Hartford. I knew that if mom had her choice, it would definitely be Jess. Not that I'm saying she likes Jess, because she doesn't. But to mom, Tristan represents everything that she tried to shield me from. She would take one look at him and automatically think that she had him figured out: rich, arrogant and spoiled. And yes, Tristan was all of those things, but he was so much more. I needed mom to understand what I saw in Tristan; that he was funny, caring and he gave me something that no other boy ever had. He was able to give me butterflies in my stomach every time I saw him, or hell, even thought about him. No matter what she had to say, I knew that I couldn't give him up.

"_Rory, what's going on here?"_

One look at Lorelai's face, and I knew that just as I had gotten rid of one problem, I had gained a much larger one. Jess was easy enough to get rid of; as long as Rory had feelings for me, he couldn't do a thing about it. But, this was Rory's mother and there was no way of getting around her. Normally, I would turn on the charm and win her over in a second, just like all of the women I had bullshited into believing I was an upstanding gentleman at my mother's parties. Not so easy this time. This was THE Lorelai Gilmore; the legend who had gotten pregnant at 16 and ran away from her parent's world of wealth and was determined to make it her own way. I knew that she would take one look at my fake smile and smooth words and laugh in my face. This was definitely going to require a different tact.

"Well, I have all night. Let's hear this long story of yours." Lorelai said, crossing her arms and glaring at Tristan. Tristan smiled tentatively at her, but immediately stopped when she said, "And you, wipe that smirk off your face."

Rory glanced towards Tristan, giving him a reassuring smile. She sat on the couch opposite to Lorelai and next to Tristan, but made sure to leave a cushion's worth of space between them. "Okay, first I just want to say that I am so sorry for not telling you."

"Uh-huh." Lorelai said, waiting for her to actually start explaining.

Rory knew that Lorelai meant business, so she took a deep breath and said, "Well, it all started a few weeks ago and I didn't know how to tell you."

"Tell me now, then."

Tristan glanced between the mother and daughter guiltily. Neither of the two women even so much as looked in his direction. Lorelai was staring at Rory, who was nervously staring at her hands. "Okay… A while back Tristan kissed me, and I thought that I hated him, but the more he tried, the more I seemed to fall for him."

Tristan couldn't help but smirk at this. Lorelai noticed, and gave him a look that said 'this is so not the time to be gloating.' When it became clear that Rory had no intention of continuing her story any time soon, Lorelai said, "And Jess?"

"Is no longer my boyfriend as of ten minutes ago." Rory said, slightly ashamed.

Lorelai held up her hands and said, "Whoa, hold on. You just now broke up with him, meaning that you have been cheating on him?"

Rory nodded silently and glanced guiltily at Tristan. "Not that I have ever been in the Jess Mariano fan club, but I can't believe you did this Rory." Lorelai was surprised at her daughter's actions, but realized that no matter how perfect Rory seemed, she was after all human.

"I know, mom. I feel really horrible about it, but I can't help the way I feel about Tristan."

"Which is?" Lorelai pressed.

Rory gave Lorelai a look, silently pleading with her to not make her do this in front of Tristan. Lorelai had no sympathy for her and just stared expectantly back at her.

Rory sighed and said, "I feel like I have to be with him, because when I'm not, I'm thinking about him. It wouldn't be fair to Jess if I were to stay with him and constantly be thinking about someone else."

_Rory sat in Luke's apartment, half-listening as Jess was talking about the latest book he was reading. Just mentioning books automatically made Rory think of the library and the stacks. She smiled, remembering Tristan pushing her up against the dusty books, whispering things in her ear that made her blush. _

_As she heard Jess ask her a question, she just nodded and went back to her daydream. There were so many things about books that made Rory miss Tristan. Him grabbing hers away and making her follow him down the hall, discovering that Tristan had Hemmingway tucked away in his backpack, and hearing him tell her that he could kiss better than any character in one of her books. _

_Upon feeling Jess nudge her slightly, she shook herself out of her daze and tried her best to be a more attentive audience for Jess. Just as she thought all thoughts of Tristan had left her mind, she heard her phone ring. She fished it out of her bag and flipped it open to see a text message from him._

_**Library. Tomorrow morning.**_

_It was short and simple, but Rory spent the rest of the night smiling, thinking about what would happen the next day. _

_Rory stood in the stacks, waiting in their usual spot for Tristan. She felt him walk up behind her and smiled as he wrapped his hands around her waist, kissing her neck. "Hey Mary, miss me?"_

_Rory leaned her neck to the side, giving him more room, and said, "Uh-huh. Somehow you have weaseled your way into my mind, and I can't get you out."_

"_Ah, so my evil plan is working." Tristan turned her around and took her lips in his, softly at first, and then more passionately._

"_Yes" Kiss. "And I have" Kiss. "To get you out." Tristan pulled her face to his, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. He moaned as he felt her tongue move past his lips and happily opened his mouth wider to invite her in. Finally, he pulled back for air, resting his forehead against hers._

"_And why would you want to do that?" He asked, teasingly nipping at her ear._

_Rory felt herself melt into him as he found the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging as he continued laving the spot with attention. _

"_You know, I can't seem to remember." She said, grabbing his head and bringing his lips back to her own once again._

Tristan smiled and said, "Ror, I-" He stopped when Lorelai stood and walked towards Rory, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, mom." Rory whispered as she held Lorelai tightly. Lorelai could just tell from one look at her daughter's face that she had fallen hard for Tristan. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea, but she knew that she had to at least give them the benefit of the doubt.

Lorelai stroked her hair and said, "It's okay, hun. At least Jess is gone and now I have a new boy to torture."

Rory pulled back and smiled at her. Lorelai turned her attention to Tristan next. "Okay, you," she pointed at Tristan, who just looked at her cautiously. "You will not hurt my daughter in any way, shape or form. Got it?"

Tristan nodded and said, "Yes, ma'm."

"And don't call me that, either. It's Lorelai." Tristan smiled and Lorelai walked into the kitchen, leaving them alone.

As soon as Lorelai was out of sight, Tristan walked towards Rory and wrapped her into a hug. "As I was trying to say earlier," Rory laughed and he continued, "I feel the same way about you. Everything I see reminds me of you and I can't stand to be away from you for too long. At least now I know I'm not the only one."

Rory pulled back and smiled as she rested her hands on his shoulders and said, "I was pretty sure you knew that already."

"Oh, yeah?" He asked teasingly.

Rory bit her lip as she stared longingly at Tristan's lips, driving him crazy. "If not, then you aren't nearly as smart as you think you are."

Tristan smirked and said, "Come here, Mary." Rory stood on her tiptoes, grabbing Tristan's neck to pull him closer. Tristan crashed his lips into hers, pulling her so close to him that their entire bodies were pressed against each other.

"Oh yeah, one more thing." Lorelai said, standing in the hallway.

Rory pulled back from Tristan and took a step away. Tristan looked nervously at Lorelai, who smiled and said, "No making out in my house." She began walking back into the kitchen, but then stopped and added, "Or at all, for that matter."

Rory laughed at her crazy mother, and Tristan just looked at Rory like she was crazy. "Don't worry about her. She's just pretending to be mom-like."

"I heard that!" Lorelai shouted from the kitchen.

Tristan smiled and shook his head in amusement. "You Gilmore's are very odd, you know that?"

Rory smiled at the memory and said, "Thank you." Tristan smirked back at her and she said, "I can't believe you remembered that."

"_Great party, huh?" Tristan asked sarcastically._

"_Yeah, not bad. It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading." _

"_You are very odd, you know that?"_

_Rory smiled and said, "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome." Tristan slowly moved towards her, taking her lips in a sweet, but short kiss before she pulled back crying._

"I remember everything about you, Mary." Tristan smiled as he thought about how far they had come. It had definitely been an interesting ride, and it was more than worth it.

**Hey, so what did you think? I just did the piano scene from memory, so it's not exactly the right words, but you got the basic gist, right? Anyways, please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!**


End file.
